My Dear (Alternate Version)
by Hearts And Crowns
Summary: What if Celeste hadn't murdered May? What if Maxon had chosen to keep America and let Celeste kill his father? How would things have turned out? An alternate version of My Dear, filled with what would have happened if things had occurred differently at the Peace Ball. Super cool story inside, that you should totally read.


**Hello. So I wrote this because I wanted to see what would have happened had Maxon chosen to let Celeste kill his father at the beginning of chapter twelve. It might be a one-shot, but if you all like it, I'll consider continuing it.**

**You should read My Dear if you haven't already done so, because this starts where chapter eleven left off.**

**Vote, vote, vote for your favourite male character if you have not done so already.**

**Any important links/things will be on my profile. (Be sure to check out my Pinterest. You can also talk to me over there as well if you want!)**

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 12 (Alternate Version)

It took Maxon a good ten minutes to decide what he was going to do next. "There's no way out of this, is there," he asked. Of course Maxon would want to have the best of both worlds, I mean, who wouldn't? But, I had a feeling that he was going to pick me over his father. Especially after everything we had gone through.

"Please Maxon," I whispered. "Choose me."

One look in my direction, and I knew that I was his forever. "Sorry Celeste, but America stole my heart." And that was all it took.

We heard the gunfire, as Celeste shot King Clarkson and ran away crying, along with Daphne. The rest of the night was ours, as I was now officially his dear. Okay, maybe not officially, since we aren't engaged _yet_, but I will be soon.

"So what are we going to do now, Your Majesty," I asked him.

"I'm not the king yet, America. But don't worry it will come. All I need is you to rule by my side and I'm good to go."

It was the ultimate satisfaction to hear him say those words aloud. I had done it. I, America Singer had won the Selection, and Prince Maxon Calix Schreave's heart. There would be no more Aspen, who was now dead, and Kriss was a thing of the past. It felt so good to no longer have to worry about where Maxon and I stood.

"How about we dance?" I was itching to get us on the dance floor again, for him to hold me in his arms and to never let me go. Just then, a slow song came on and I knew that it was specifically for our purposes.

"Let's go," he said, leading me to the center of the giant room. "I want to show you off to all of my friends and my enemies. I want to look them all in the eye and see their jealous faces as they realize that I am the luckiest man alive."

We whirled around the ballroom the entire night. It was magical and exciting, as the country got its first look at its future rulers.

When the clock stroke midnight, Maxon did the most peculiar thing, or at least I thought that it was peculiar considering tonight's events. He got down on one knee and pulled out a tiny black box. Inside of it, nestled in velvet was a diamond ring, with a silver band and tiny sapphires surrounding the diamond.

"What's going on, Maxon," I asked, shocked that this was actually happening.

"America Singer, will you marry me," he asked, his voice filled with hope. It took less than a second for me to respond.

"Yes, a thousand times yes!" Tears of joy were rushing to my eyes, as he slid the ring on my finger, and I became his dear. His _only_ dear.

He stood up and we left the room. People were cheering and the cameras were capturing our every move.

"I thought you were never going to ask," I confessed to him as soon as we rounded a corner.

"How could I resist? You've always been my choice, my dear, _the one_. How in the world did you expect me to choose someone else over you?"

"And to think that only a month ago you were about to send me home," I teased. "You were _so_ close to ending up with the wrong girl. Thank goodness I stayed, because otherwise you would have had to marry one of the other contestants."

"Don't you know, I never saw any of you as contestants, but rather as my dears. Speaking of which, I officially declare you my dearest dear," he said in his kingly voice.

"Why, thank you, Your Highness." It felt great to know that no one could ever come between us. "But still, what are we going to do about Celeste? I mean she's still out there and she's not the type to quit."

"Honestly, I don't really know, but we can worry about that tomorrow. As for now, I want to focus on us."

"I feel the exact same way," he said, as we reached his room. And then we kissed until eventually, we became too tired to stay awake.

"Goodnight, Maxon," I said, a yawn escaping from my mouth.

"Goodnight, my dear," he said. And then we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Did you like it? Also, I would just like to say that I chose the other version because it was more interesting, and because I think that it's what Kiera Cass would have picked. However, I personally really like this ****version.**

**Don't forget to review/fav/follow this story. And tell me if you want me to continue it.**

**Just for fun, tell me your favourite author in the reviews and I'll let you all know mine next time. And then maybe also your favourite novel if you want. **

**Now I'm off to write some more. (I've got so many ideas as to what's going to happen next.)**

**As always, thank you to my lovely readers.**

**Until next time...**

**- Hearts And Crowns**


End file.
